Abstinencia Sexual
by Black-Zola
Summary: Para dejar de fumar se necesitan ganas. No quería dejarlo pero había alguien que lo iba a motivar de una forma que no le gusta para nada...-NedPort-


_Vengo con otro One shot NedPort y esta nacio este mediodia (o un poco antes) que estaba pensando en palabras, me acorde de esta y al encontrar su significado en el diccionario, se me ocurrio la idea XDD espero que os mole^^_

* * *

_Abstinencia Sexual_

_(eso si que es motivación)_

* * *

Ahí estaba el cabronazo de su nueva pareja(dicho con amor), fumando como una chimenea. Mira que lo había amenazado con dormir en el sofá y quitarle el tabaco... pero ahí seguía el terco de Holanda fumando... ¡ya estaba harto! ¿hacía falta que también el se pusiera a fumar? no... que luego el también se enganchaba y tenía problemas. Ademas, no quería manchar sus dientes. y tampoco lo iba a echar de casa, que luego Emma lo mataba. O mucho menos irse con su hermano, que ahí estaría de sujeta velas. Recordó cierto método que uso su hermano con Rusia... quizás en el tenía efecto.

-¡Estoy harto de que fumes!

-Pues te jodes y bailas... desde el cariño, claro- dijo antes de darle otra calada

-O dejas de fumar o...

-Si me quitas la caja, puedo comprar otra-le corto-y ya me da igual dormir en el sofá de las tantas veces que me mandas

-Pues declaro la abstinencia sexual en esta casa desde ahora- sentenció antes de volver a la cocina a limpiar los cacharros...

-¡¿Que?!

* * *

Ya de aquella declaración había pasado solo una semana y claro, ya veía que iba a durar poco. Paulo sabía como llevar esos temas, no en vano había pasado mas tiempo que el sin "jugar" como que una recaída no le hacía nada. Además, sabía como pulsar los botones a su actual pareja para que se picara y a ver si así... Emma le había advertido de que estaba jugando con fuego y que ese experimento era muy arriesgado, pero su hermano le animaba a que siguiera, que así fue como consiguió doblegar al ruso... solo que el después ya es bastante doloroso porque quería "recuperar el tiempo perdido" y parecía robocop andando... ya les había dicho que les daba igual mientras que consiguiera su objetivo de tabaco cero.

-Pícalo mejor- le recomendó Antonio- si no la cosa no tiene gracia...¡tienes que jugar!

-Pero yo a diferencia de Kiku no tengo ni idea de donde conseguir "esa ropa"

-Pídesela prestado, que encantado te lo deja a cambio de una foto con lo que has cogido...ya de tu al tema, va Hungría a lo ninja y te graba sin que tu te empanes

-¿y tu como sabes eso?

-Lo tuve que hacer para picar a Iván... tiene de todo ese hombre: colegialas, maids... se nota que se alió con Hungría para expandir su imperio... si es que son un equipo perfecto

-¿y que pasa si se va de putas?te recuerdo que tiene el barrio rojo...¿o si...?

-¡Mejor se lo dejas! ¡Prueba de fidelidad! Si hace esas dos cosas, puedes decirle que es infiel y le dejas... ahí espabila...o si no, te buscas una nueva pareja...

-Y tu encantado de la vida...-suspiro

-Pero si aguanta como un campeón y deja de fumar... sabes que te quiere y seguís...¡la abstinencia es lo mejor para poner a prueba antes de nada! Quizás lo vuelvo ha hacer con Ivi...

-¿que excusa?

-Por diversión~

* * *

Llamo a la casa de Japón y espero dos segundos a que abriera. No estaba seguro...pero por echarle un pulso a su novio, pues hombre... apetecía.

-Necesito que me eches un cable, Kiku...

* * *

Ya había llegado a casa cuando vio que estaba en el sofá fumando mientras miraba un programa de esos patéticos.

-¿Sigues fumando?-pregunto irónicamente mientras intentaba ocultar la bolsa oscura donde guardaba el traje

-De la misma forma que tu sigues en tu jornada de puertas cerradas...cosa que deberías dejarla-se fijo en la bolsa-¿que llevas ahí?

-Una cosa...ahora te enseño y me dices que tal...-comento antes de encerrarse en la habitación-me lo ha dejado Kiku...

Espero algo impaciente a ver que le había dejado su "amigo" asiático a su actual novio. ¿miedo? Mucho. Sabía que tipo de disfraces tenía y justo en la abstinencia verle con eso era tortura. El no iba a dejar de fumar, era su vicio, aunque quizás por eso se volvía a quedar solo... y eso no hacía ni gracia, ya que la única ventaja era no tener a cierto español como cuñado. Además, había que sumar que el solo quería al luso...patético sentimiento...

-¿como me ves?-pregunto al salir con una sonrisa. Dio una vuelta para que el holandés lo viera mejor. Oficial: estaba tremendo como maid. Cabrón de el...con esas pintas cualquiera se querría acostar con el...-¿ahí alguien? ¿que te parece? Estaba entre este y uno de colegiala...

-Es...em...¿pasa palabra?-temblaba la voz... ¡había que ser cabrón!¡eso era juego sucio! Estaba tremento!

-es que...¿no esta un poco justo? ¿o algo corto?-pregunto enseñando un poco mas, logrando que el otro se sonrojase mas

-Es...esta...bien...creo...-_ "auto control...auto control..."- _quítate lo mejor...-_ "mal..."_

-¿por? ¿no te gusta?-pregunto inocente sabiendo que estaba provocado. Aquello en el fondo era muy divertido~

-no...es eso...es solo que...em... no estaría bien mancharlo...

-Kiku chan me dijo que sería fácil de limpiarlo...así que no me preocupo~

-¿no podrías levantar la abstinencia?-dijo intentando ir a besarle,pero nada...parecía que iba de estrecho-es que...joder... tu así...

-Si dejas de fumar

-Pero no quiero...

-Pues ya no hay de que hablar-zanjo antes de intentar irse

-¡Vale! ¡Me rindo! ¡tu ganas!

~Misión Cumplida~

* * *

_Xtra Part~_

Dos semanas sin fumar y ya estaba harto de los chicles y parches que le estaba pasando Emma para dejar de fumar. Daba gracias a Cuba no se paseaba con los puros, que si no se suicidaba. Pero valía la pena si tenías a mano un luso vestido de maid todas las noches... tan solo finjes mono, y ya tienes sexo como mas de tres veces. ¡Toma ventaja! Solo tenía que huir del tabaco hasta que ya estuviera limpio. De ahí ya lo que pasase... tenía que aguentar.

Pero cuando te llevas mal con el cuñado, mal van las cosas. Sobre todo si ese cuñado tiene dos amigos imbéciles que sin decir nada a tu cuñado, te dejan al lado una caja abierta de cigarrillos y justo lo ve tu pareja actual.

-¿Me puedes explicar que es eso de ahí?-tenía un tic en el ojo

-¿el que?-el luso señalo la caja y miro ojiplatico...-¡no es mio!¡te lo juro!

-¡Hoy te quiero fuera de casa!-dijo después de tirarle el agua encima. Todos vieron como se iba de mala ostia. Francis y Gilbert descojonandose en su cara

Ahora a ver como te explicas...

* * *

_Da~ Lo siguiente se imagina XD Espero que os haya molado~_


End file.
